Tyzai Revain
Overview Tyzai Revain is the current Herald of the Dark Sphere, living in the crypts of Raven Hill. He was born before it was destroyed by the undead, raised there untill he was convinced to take up Necromancey by an old witch in the area, who corrupted his mind into insanity. Leaving Raven Hill before the undead struck, he went to Scholomance to look deeper into the Necrotic arts which have been slowly corrupting his body ever since. Around his late teens he left Scholomance and the Scourge and was taken in by Andrek the Defiler, who gave him the option to join The Dark Sphere, which Tyzai accepted without thought. From then on Tyzai has become reknown for his mallice and hate towards the Light and the Stormwind Kingdom. Tyzai fell in love with the Arathorian Princess Anaei Trollbane, a young royal who he eventually proposed to but eventually broke his heart. Family Tree and Early Life Relatives Tyzai's original name was Tyler Devine, he had an older brother named West, a mother named Alyss and a father named Tyson. All of which met there untimely deaths at Tyzai's hands. Once he'd destroyed all of his family Tyzai changed his name to rid himself, as best he could, of the memories of his original family. Tyzai's brother West's bones were fashioned into a mace, his soul is also bound to the weapon, technically making him the only 'existing' family member of Tyzai's. Early Biography Tyzai was violently abused by his father and older brother, to the point of broken limbs and permanant brain damage. His mother, although never physically abusing Ty herself, would usually tell the men of the family to beat Tyzai, for the sole perpose of avoiding their thrashings herself. Tyzai was convinced to take up Necromancey by a local witch who lived in the nearby forest, the witch manipulated him into the murder of his family. Tyzai was known for spending most of his childhood reading fairy tales, he never had the chance to go to school and would usually spend ten or twelve hours a day reading the same old story books. Equipment and Abilities Tyzai usually wields a 'Death-Bringer' staff, like those appointed to high ranking Necromancers of Scholomance, how he got the staff is questionable, however it seems to be his most well kept possession. Other weapons Tyzai owns are a rather basic Katana, a second Katana with black runes along the blade. Aside from a few more swords the only other weapon Tyzai owns is a jagged red knife, the blade more corrupt then even Tyzai's body. He claims the knife is sacred and it's usually used in sacrifices to the Sphere Tyzai's power seems to be rather slight, his magic falling bellow average to most necromancers, along with his frail body, he's not particularly powerful. His hand eye co-ordination is far above average however. Personality General Attitude Tyzai comes across as a childish coward, with an indesicive nature and a short temper, he's usually rather mocking and has been known to go out of his way to cause other people simple misery. His frantic cowardice has made him quite the gifted liar, and he often under exagerates his misdeeds to show himself in a better light. Tyzai comes very close to being completely moralless, breaking even the most indecent barriers such as necrophilia and the removing of womens organs. Mental Health Revain's mental health goes beyond questionable. Though it's not sure how he lost it fully, it's believed the final straw was when Alexander Witherthorpe fractured his soul with the Scythe Lok'then during a battle over the death of Karthan Rand, another event that may have sent Tyzai further into madness. Although Tyzai suffers from many mental illness' it's sometimes unnoticable how disturbed his mind is untill angry or over-excited. Acts and Deeds Tyzai Revain was responsable for the resserection of Sprackle Sprogglebolt. He assisted Derithor The Doomhavester in the Lakeshire and Westfall burnings, and served under him for a fair amount of time, committing various crimes against the Kingdom of Stormwind. Tyzai assisted in the murder of Karthan Rand, though he didn't strike the killing blow. Recently he helped the Hand of Nightmares set up and enpower the Shadow Bomb, though at the last moment Zaraj Blackblade put down the detonator and refused to blow the Cathedrel of Light apart. Death Although Tyzai's death or current situation is unknown, he is believed to have commit suicide after leaving a note written in blood on the floor of the cathedrel crypts. Quotes "How Cliché." "Why don't you ever take me any-place nice?" - To Derithor upon entering Deatholme "I'd like to send in my two weeks notice..." - After blasting Zaraj Blackblade off of a roof in Darkshire. "Like what? What could you possibly do to me?... Turn up late to my Birthday?" "Truth be told, I couldn't care less what the Soulblighter wants. Andrek saved my life, it's him who's word I follow." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alliance Characters